Hallows Eve
by little.wiccan.girl
Summary: Ginger Snaps with a new twist. New names, new creatures, and a new setting. same plot.


Chapter 1

All hallows eve.

October 31, 2006 9:31 pm

Portland, Oregon

~ 1~

The river is murky, and the roiling fog has settled along the river and its shore. The boats stately rocking back and forth flowing with the motion of the waves but staying in place. The gazer fountain spewing water in a lively dramatic watery pattern. The park is a ghost town everyone hiding in their houses, no light, not even a squirrel. No one is here except me.

I am the only brave soul all the others are hiding, but from what? No flood. No masked murderer. No murderer for that matter. Is it I? Yes, yes I am the one they're hiding from. But why? This I do not understand. Am I the monster? What have I done? Well let's take a trip to the past shall we? About a year ago,

October 31, 2005 (time unknown)

Portland, Oregon

~2~

My sister and I, live alone together. We are inspirable joined together not just a sisterly blood bond no. Much more severe than that, yes it is a blood bond but when we were younger, nine or ten years old, we had drown each others blood into a syringe and injected the others blood into our selves. Yes a little strange seeing were sisters but we having each other's blood, as well as an X on our left wrist. We are a bit extreme. But that's who we are. Live together die together that's how we are, untied by blood and swearing that we'd never leave one another.

On to why people are hiding from me, my sister and I were trying to get back at a girl that was in our class, by killing her dog. We passed a parking lot in front of a nearby store and saw what looked to be her dog. So we thought the job was done. We walked back home; on our way back we herd a faint growling behind the park. We thought that it was another dog and kept walking. I was walking a bit in front of Serenity when, I looked behind me to check on her and she wasn't there. I frantically looked around where she had been. How could I not have know she wasn't behind me, she didn't say a word or scream, nothing.

"Serenity!" I looked around in a panic. "Serenity!" I waited for a reply. Then a scream, Serenity's bloody murder scream. A quick shot of relief went through my veins, and then I noticed that she screamed.

I took of in a full out sprint through the woods searching for her. Running through the dark wood, my only thought was that I hope she didn't fall to the ocean. Wrapped-up in my thought of my sisters well being I almost fell off the cliff myself, a striate 300 plus foot fall to the cold ocean below. On the contrary to my hopes she had fallen in to the water, I caught sight of the ripples of where she had fallen in to ocean, swallowed by the icy waters, she was at the mercy of the ocean sadly for her the water had no mercy, not for a living soul. I was frozen with fear shear horror for my sister's sake. I shook my fear and jumped in after her. Despite the frigid and harsh waters and the lack of ability to move I opened my eyes, the water burned and I swam around to find my sister. Looking around frantically for the sight if something anything. I was running out of breath and about to pass out I closed my eyes to stop the burning for just a second the moment I opened my eyes I saw Serenity swimming towards me. She grabbed my hand as if she was going to break it in half. Her hands seemed stiff. Strange to notice at this moment but I did. She seemed t have a tough time holding on to my hand, so I just held on to hers tighter. We swam up to the surface of the water. We were too cold to even breathe well when we got to the surface so neither one of us bothered to say a word. We looked around for the shoreline; thankfully we were not far from it. We swam hand in hand so if one of us got dragged down both of us would. After a few freezing and long moments we swam on to the shore.

"Serenity!" I hugged my freezing sister. She was shivering." I thought you were done for."

"I'm okay Rave, I'm okay." She hugged me. I pulled out of the cold embrace. I felt something warm on my hands. Blood? I wasn't hurt.

"Serenity, Hun you're…your bleeding." I didn't bother asking any questions if she wanted me to know or tell then she would have.

"I am?" She questioned me. She looked as if she had no idea that nothing was wrong with her other than she was half frozen to death. Her lips were blue; her skin had lost all color. She was pail white with a strong tint of blue in her skin. The blood seeping out of the open wounds on her head, arms and back looked ruby red on her cold skin. My mind whorled around with questions. What happened? What drug her from the park in to the woods down in the hypothermic waters? I still asked no questions.

Hypothermia looked to present in her. She was not in the waters long five minutes tops but drug deep in to the waters. She was shivering, jerking around, and her hands, she could barley move them. It scared me I thought she was going to die.

"Honey lets go home, you are freezing and you are hurt. Lets go you shouldn't be out here."


End file.
